How to Love
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: Edward has watched this beautiful woman for months now he finally gets the chance to talk to her.


This story is based on the song How to Love by Lil Wayne. I hope you enjoy it!

Remember I only came up with the story. The characters belong to SM.

* * *

><p>She was at the bar, her long chocolate hair hung low and wavy ending near her waist. She had martini glass in her hand, her other hand in her lap. Her beautiful brown eyes scanning over the room like a lion stalking his prey.<p>

This wasn't the first time I had seen her here, I see her here every Saturday night. The first time I saw her in my club was about two months ago and she looked lost and lonely. Every Saturday at 11 she would walk in alone, come to my bar and order a Martini Milano, then sit on the bar stool and scan the room. She would always find a guy; they were never good enough for her though. I have watched this woman for two months and every guy she leaves with are below her, I'm not saying they were nasty, they were average, but this beauty deserved the best, not some average guy. It was like she didn't see her real self; it was like she thought it was a miracle that these guys would even look her way I wish she could see that it was the other way around; that they should be kissing her feet for even looking their way.

As I served my other costumers I kept my eye on her. She just sat there looking around the club looking for something. Tonight she was different though, at least five guys had come and tried to talk to her but she brushed them all off. She sat at the bar stool just looking.

It was 2 am and time for last call, she was on her third drink but she still hadn't moved. By now though, the only people who were left was a few couples leaving, her and the staff. I clean the bar and counted the money with the rest of the bar staff. As I was walking out I stopped by her. "Want a ride home?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't drive home intoxicated. She nodded and stood up grabbing her keys and handing them to me. I took them as we walked out to my car. I asked her what her address was before turning the key.

"Take me to your place, please." She looked at me with pleading eyes, it wasn't a sexually look but a childlike look as if she were scared to go home. I nodded and pulled out of the parking lot, as we drove down the road I would look over at her, she would always be staring at her hands in her lap. Once we got to my house I parked my car in the garage. I got outta the car and walked around to open her door. She smiled shyly before climbing out of the car.

I lead us in to the garage door and to the kitchen. I pulled a pack of Roman noodles I looked back and asked if she wanted any she nodded and laughed. I made us noodles and set the bowls in front of us before hopping up on my counter. I ate my bowl of noodles while sitting up there; she stood next to me and ate her own bowl. Once she was done eating she looked up at me. "Sorry for asking to come here." She told me shyly almost unsure. "I just didn't want to be alone tonight." I smiled and told her it was fine that I didn't mind at all.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked hoping she would say yes so I could spend more time just being around her.

"Only if it is scary." She laughed. Her laugh was like bells in heaven. So smooth and sweet and full of softness. I agreed before walking to the living room. I put some teen slasher movie before sitting on one of my two couches. She sat on the other one. I watched as she tried to sit comfortably in her dress after a few minutes of watching her I asked if she would like something less dressy.

Once she was out of her dress and a pair of my sweats and t shirt she sat down with me on my couch. I smiled before hitting play on the movie. As it started I looked over at the gorgeous woman next to me she had her hair in a loose bun, strings of hair hanging in every direction. She had her knees up to her chin with her arms wrapped around them. Her beautiful brown eyes focused on the television, her red, plump lips parted slightly. She caught me staring and blushed before looking down at her feet. A strand of hair fell in front of her face, I gently tucked it behind her ear. "You don't see how beautiful you are do you?" I ask her as my fingers lingered a moment to long on her ear.

She shook her head. "I'm not beautiful." She counters. "I'm far from it."

"Your right." I agree with her. "You are beyond beautiful. You are gorgeous in ever way."

"Edward is it? If I am so beautiful, why is it that all the guys I date treat me like garbage? Why don't the good guys think I am so beautiful?" She had tears in her eyes once she finished. She looked so broken I just wanted to wrap my arms around her so I did.

"The reason you aren't dating the good guys is because you only let the bad guys close." I tell her softly as I pull her close to my side. "I have watched you for months Bella." She looked at me shocked that I knew her name. She asked me how I knew her name and I told her. "Like I said I have watched you in my club for two months I have heard you introduce yourself to guys." She nodded as I went on. "Bella you would be with great guys if you would let them in, let them get to know you."

"I have tried to let them in but every guy I am with leave me for something better or tell me I am worthless. I have never truly been loved." A tear runs down her face and soaks into my shirt. "Why cant a guy like you be interested in me?"

I laughed and she looked up at me with narrowed eyes. "Bella I do like you I have liked you ever since I watched you walk into my club." I stroke her hair softly "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and if you gave me the chance I would show you how amazing you are and how you should be treated." I kissed the top of her head once I was finished talking.

"I would like that a lot." She whispered into my side. I smiled.

_I will teach her how to love._

* * *

><p>I really hope you like it. Remember your words encourage me to write my words.:)<p> 


End file.
